starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torpedo de protones/Leyendas
El torpedo de protones era un arma generalmente utilizada en las naves de combate desde las naves capitales hasta los cazas estelares, por lo que se les encontraba en una gran variedad tanto de poder destructivo como de tamaño. Aunque típicamente era un arma usada en naves estelares, había varios lanzamisiles que disparan torpedos de protones, usados por las unidades especiales de cualquier ejército. Características El corazón de un torpedo de protones es la ojiva que dispersa protones, accionada a menudo por un explosivo nergon-14. El torpedo cónico entero se forra en un campo de energía que previene la detonación accidental causada por la colisión con restos espaciales o tiros errados de algún cañón láser. La energía destructiva de un par de torpedos era por mucho mayor que la ráfaga combinada que las armas láser. Por su eficacia y poder este tipo de armas eran costosas. thumb|right|225px|Descripción Un Ala-X disparando torpedos de protones En el caso de los cazas estelares, como su espacio de carga era limitada, solo llevaban pocos y se reservaban, para casos especiales, esto sumado de sus altos costos, hacía que organizaciones como la Alianza Rebelde tenían que tener cuidado de no malgastar este tipo de armas, aún así aunque se utilizan escasamente, fueron muy eficaces en la guerra. Historia Los torpedos de protones fueron utilizados durante la Batalla espacial de Naboo por los pilotos de los caza N-1. Cuando la nave de Anakin Skywalker entró accidentalmente dentro de la nave de control de droides disparó torpedos de protón provocando la destrucción de la misma. Durante el ataque rebelde contra la Estrella de la Muerte I, las naves X-Wing de la alianza tuvieron que utilizar torpedos del protón de alta velocidad en el único punto vulnerable de la Estrella de la Muerte, el puerto de extractor termal. Ya que como el puerto estaba blindado contra rayos láser, los cañones láser eran ineficaces. Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Odds'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' * *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Perfect Evil'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Abyss'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tie_bomber_ex_1_8.jpg|cardname=TIE Bomber EX-1-8}} *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Proyectiles Categoría:Demoliciones